Cruelty Leads To Destruction
by Gaara The Sandwarrior
Summary: You know how it goes, Naruto's pain as a child almost to much to bare. But what if he met Hinata and Shino, would he turn out to be the same care free child? Dont think so. Naruto decides its enough play time and decides to find the reason behind the Flam
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto - Crulity leads to distruction**_

_**"The start of something diffrent"**_

_Twelve years ago, a demon fox attacked the village of Konoha, hundreds of shinobi defended themselves and attempted to wade off the large demon fox but it seemd almost indestructable. Until a great warrior known as the Fourth Hokage appaered on the head of a large toad. And in a battle that lasted a minute the Demon fox was sealed into a baby boy, the babys name was ... Uzumaki Naruto._

_Though the child was the child who held the Demon fox Kyuubi in his stomach, the villagers chose to dispise him and ordered the child to be killed at birth. The Third Hokage stood foward and made a law, that anyone mentioning anything about this would be killed and there was to be no word of this to the new generation of children. Though slim the Village of Konoha agreed, with their hate still aggressive against the child, the child grew up with death attempts on his life, and horrible treatment. The villagers threw rocks and trash, and bottles and some even tried to burn his apartment down. After the Third Hokage could not find a babysitter the child had to live alone, along at the age of six; the only ones who knew Naruto was not the demon fox but only was its container were the Third Hokage, certain other Chuunin and Jounin, and the Anbu. _

_After the seventh assassination attempt on the childs life, the Anbu commander decided to take Naruto into his care and train the boy to protect himself. Though no one knew the child was brilliant and he trained non stop, the Anbu commander stopped Naruto's training two years later having nothing left to teach Naruto. That year their was another assassination attempt on the boys life, though everyone unaware of the boys training except the Hokage. That year every elder and council member would remember for the rest of their lives, as the grusium body of the assassin was burned into their minds. _

_Naruto had butchered the man without hesitation, the mans intrails were cut out of his stomach and a look of pure horror was plastered onto the corpses face. His throat was slit to end it all but the place where Naruto was to be assassinated was a blood bath. That day the counsil realized their mistake, they realized that their hate towards the child had sealed their own distruction. _

_"Chapter 1"_

_"The Quiet Boy"_

_Naruto sat at his desk quietly, he had been in since he was six, and he was now twelve waiting for the graduation exam. He had his head laying on the desk and his arm wrapped around it making it look like he was asleep, where he was actually thinking of how to master the Kanishibari No Jutsu. It was mostly about releasing your killer intent but narrowing it to certain spot, or in this case person causing them to be paralized in fear. Suddenly Naruto sensed something coming as he lifted his hand up and caught the book Iruka had thrown at him. He looked up lazily and glared at the teacher._

_"Hai, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked somewhat annoyed he was disturbed. Iruka sighed, he had always tried to get Naruto out of that cold deminior but Naruto went through alot of crap from the village, he couldnt blame him._

_"Naruto its your turn for the exam" he said kindly. Naruto nodded tossing the book back to Iruka who caught it and put it back down on the desk. Naruto walked to the front of the room._

_"Make three Bushins" Iruka said watching Naruto lazily._

_"eh? thats it?" Naruto said from the back of the class. Everyone looked up to see Naruto still sitting in the exact same spot he was, everyone looked down to the other Naruto and noticed that it didnt have a shadow._

_"whatever" Naruto sighed as his bushin made the seal and two other Bushin's appeared beside his clone. Naruto dispelled the bushins and looked to Iruka._

_"You pass" Iruka said somewhat annoyed that the boy didnt even get out of his seat. Iruka threw the head protector up to Naruto. Naruto caught it and got up to walk to the door on his way down the stairs he stopped and leaned over to Hinata._

_"Good luck Hinata-chan" He said with a smile as he saw Hinata blush, he smiled and walked out. He remembered the first time he met Hinata, it was the first year during his training, he at first was paranoid and thought it was some trick, but soon he realised the girl was real and wanted to be friends. Naruto knew she had a self-esteem problem but he decided to help her, she was a good friend, and so they trained togethere since they were 7, Naruto knew Hinata could do it, afterall the girl was his girlfriend. At age nine he had vowed if Hinata wished it that he would protect her for the rest of his life and until the end of their days, Hinata accepted and since then they were going out. _

_Naruto went into the next room for graduates as he ignored the stares he got as he moved to his seat and sat down. A minute later Hinata walked through the door and came and sat beside Naruto, he took her hand in his and squeezed it reasurringly._

_"See i told you so" Naruto said as Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder he smiled and looked to the front to see Iruka move into the room._

_"Congradulations Graduates, you have passed the Genin Exam and you will now be assigned to your Jounin Instructor, so announcing the teams now." Iruka said as the group quieted down._

_"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hianta, Uzumaki Naruto; Instructor:Yuuhi Kurenai" Hinata smiled and Naruto was happy their other friend got into the group, Shino remained passive._

_"Team 10: Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji; Instructor: Sarutobi Asuma" Kiba pondered on this for a minute before exlaming his distaste for Ino, which ended up with Ino drilling Kiba into the floor. Chouji didnt pay attention as he continued eating his bag of chips._

_"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Nara Shikamaru; Instructor: Hatake Kakashi" Sasuke remaind, well like Sasuke and sat there Brooding. While Sakura began shouting._

_"HA TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" and Shikamaru sighed loudly._

_"...troublesome" He said tiredly as he put his head back on the desk. _

_"That is all, anyways, you will have your morning break and come back at noon to meet your teachers" Iruka said as he turned and left the class room. Everyone began to get up and leave talking nosily, the only who remained seated were Shino, Hinata and Naruto, they continued sitting until everyone left and Naruto moved his indexfinger a loud crash was heard outside the hall as Naruto moved his thumb and the door closed. A loud chorus of curses and insults were being yelled from outside the door, Naruto and Hinata got up and walked down the steps Hinata taking a seat near Shino well Naruto just sat on the desk infront of them._

_"So have you heard of our instructor Shino?" Naruto asked, Shino looked up to Naruto for a moment then back down at the desk._

_"No" he answered simply. He knew Naruto hated it when he didnt have information on certain people and gaining information on their Jounin instructor would be Naruto's next objective. Hinata just giggled as she saw Naruto pout, Shino smirked as they continued sitting there. _

_"You guys feel like sushi? how bout...Ramen?" Naruto said, his frown turning up into a grinning smile at the mention of ramen. _

_"Fine" Shino answered simply. Naruto sighed, as Hinata nodded her head smiling._

_"You gotta lighten up Shino" Naruto made a cross with his fingers and a Bushin appeared beside him. _

_  
"Go get some food would ya, four bowls of miso, one of beef and two vegitable ramen" the bushin nodded and ran to the window hopping out of it. He would be back in about twenty minutes with their food. Naruto turned back to look at the two._

_"You shouldnt give away your techniques so easily Naruto" Shino said blankly._

_"You know as well as i do me getting the lowest grades no one would expect me to stay in here, besides if anyone follows it Theyll fall into your traps, you know the traps you set up outside the window last class, dont think i didnt see you, im thinking my pranking is rubbing off on you Shino" Naruto said smiling with a small chuckle. Hinata giggled as she looked over._

_"I kind of feel bad for Shikamaru, in the same team as Sasuke-san and Haruno-san." Hinata said the last part slightly bitterly. She hated the way she would treat Naruto, even if he had done nothing to her which was quiet often it would be Naruto-dobe this, or he dosent deserve to be a ninja that. Frankly the only thing that had kept her from thrasing Haruno was because Naruto had asked her not to, because he didnt care. Not to mention she also believe in Karma, how little did she know was the Karma of this village going to come back and bite it in the ass._

_"Maybe Sakura and Sasuke may actually get him into some working order instead of just lazingly around. The three shared a laugh, well Shino was more like a chuckle. But anyways, after about twenty mintues the bushin came back holding a bag of steaming food, it place the food on the desk infront of the three and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto opened the bag and handed two vegitable bowls of ramen over to Shino, Shino nodded his thanks and took the bowls in compelte silence. Naruto then turned and paced Hinata the beef ramen bowl and he quickly laid his onto the table and began to devourer them one by one, by the time Naruto was done his third, Hinata was half way through her bowl and Shino seemed to be eating his as the other seemed to have lots of bugs crawling around it. _

_"See i told you it would give you a bit more chakra, all bugs eat at least some ammount of plants" Naruto said as he slurped up his ramen happily, Shino merly continued eating his ramen in silence as Hinata gigled seeing Naruto pout at Shino's silence. About an hour later a women with black hair and bright crimson red eyes came in the room. She stared at them for a moment, and then smiled._

_"Lets go up to the roof im your Jounin Instructor, so lets go Team 8" they all nodded as they all stood up disposing of their bowls as they walked out following their Jounin instructor to the roof. Once up their she leaned against the railing and looked at them._

_"So lets get to know each other, so tell me about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, that kinda stuff" Kurenai said looking to them._

_"Ano sa, Kurenai-sensei, we know each other so how bout you go first?" Hinata said looking to her instructor curiously. Naruto smirked, he knew Hinata would ask that as she liked to get him the things he was looking for, and right now it was information._

_"Alright, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai, i like sushi and hanging out with my friends, i dislike are perverts and smokers, i have no entention of telling you my dreams but my hobbies are training, eating sushi, and Genjutsu." Kurenai said finishing it with a smile. She then pointed to Shino._

_"My name is Aburame Shino, i like bugs and my friends, i also like training but i dislike slackers, and annoying people, i also dislike those who like to cause harm to others for no reason, my hobbies are collecting bugs and researching new species of bugs. And my dream is to become the head of the Aburame clan like my father." Shino said rather blankly. He was completly devoid of any emotion while saying it, Kurenai checked this off in her mind as she pointed to Hinata._

_"My Name is Hyuuga Hinata, i like Naruto-kun and Shino-kun, i also like training, and medical skills, my dislikes are mean people, people who wish to hurt my precious people. My hobbies are practicing my family arts, training in the medical ninjutsu's, and training in general. My dream is to become the Head member of my clan and become Konoha's greatest Medic-nin." Hinata said smiling through the entire speech. Kurenai looked confused for a moment._

_'Wasnt this girl supposed to be shy, she dosent seem to have any doubts in the world, and yet her father also calls her weak but yet she seems to feel strong' Kurenai thought to herself carefully. 'I'll look into it more later' she then pointed her finger at Naruto._

_"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, i like Hinata-chan and Shino-kun, i like training and i hate Sasuke and Sakura-teme. I also hate anyone who wishes to hurt my precious people. My hobbies are training and helping Shino find bugs, i also watch the clouds and play shougi. My dream...is to be Konoha's greatest Hokage, and find out why Yondaime died for protecting this place...and to kill...him." Naruto said the last part bitterly, the moment he mentioned finding out why Yondaime died for the place it was like his voice turned into a sharp cold bladed edge. _

_'There is no way this is the same "dead-last" everyone says he is. Hes too...rational and yet vengeful, the report said he was forgiving and happy, but it seems nothing like it. And to kill someone who ever hurt the demon vessel? alot of people, so nevermind trying to figure that out. I have to speak with Hokage-sama about this' Kurenai thought to herself as she then pushed herself off the railing._

_"Good Good, tommorrow we will have our first mission, something for just the four of us" Kurenai said smiling, the smile though was concealing her true ententions._

_"Survival Training?" Shino said his tone not faltering._

_"Hai, but if you fail...then you have to go back to the accademy, and this test has a failure rate of 66.7. Anyways meet me at training ground 13 tommorrow at 8:30 in the morning. " Kurenai smiled as she dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto snorted._

_"Isnt it sad that were the only three Genins almost at the point where we can teleport as well? Just that one damn thing we have yet to sort out" Naruto commented as he sighed boredly._

_"Hai, wish to go train Naruto? Hinata?" Shino said his tone lowering a tad bit. The only reason Naruto and Hinata noticed this was because they knew him for so long, it had a hidden meaning and both Naruto and Hinata nodded. They stood up and began to leap across the rooftops towards their training ground, Naruto nodded slightly as Hinata activated her Byukagen._

_"There were these three beautiful birds i saw at five o clock yesterday. They moved like they were trying to hide but they seemed to just be chasing the clouds" Hinata said with a smile. Naruto and Shino both picked through the code and thought about it._

_'Three targets, five o'cloclk, trying to hide proves their shinobi, and their chasing us' Naruto thought quickly as he devised a strategy._

_"He Shino, how bout we work on our trap making abilities we havent had practice on those in a while and i think we could teach Hinata something on them" Naruto said with a smile. Shino nodded an Hinata smiled, all of the Genin were thinking the exact same thing._

_'There So Screwed' _

_(OOC - So Tell me how you like it, if you want i can continue or i can drop it as is. I gaurentee you the other chapters will be longer. And spelling better if i got some of this stuff wrong, which i most likley did, i dont have microsoft word so my spelling will be..shabby at best. So gimme a break on the spelling im sure you can decipher this stuff yourselves. Anyways comments go ahead, Flames go away)_


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

Dear Reviewers and Such. As I'm afraid my fan fictions have been paused due to Major Cursed Writers block, and now not having the time as I have been piled underneath loads of homework and projects. But I'm glad to let you know I have almost absolutely nothing to do in my CRS class so I will begin typing my chapters up there. I will allow you all to vote on which you want me to start with. I will let you vote on which Chapter you Want FIRST, Second, And Third, and there will actually be a new Fic if you want it.

"Great Love, Develops With Great Tragedy" – Chapter 10 Naito teleports the group to the island of training, two weeks in Sasuke attempts to kill Naruto using Sakura, Sakura captures Hinata and so begins the game but so soon after the seal has been released will Naruto let loose his rage and destroy the island and most likely the world? Or will Hinata manage to tame the Kyuubi in Naruto and bring him through the toughest phase in his life. Chapter 10, Darkest Days

"Cruelty Leads to Destruction" – Chapter 1

Though some of you may not have known that was only a small beta version of my fic to see if anyone wanted it, it was partially bugging me and stopping me from writing further but I finally got it out. The rest of the chapter contains Shino , Hinata, Naruto discover the three "birds" to be people very distasteful of Naruto, leading to a battle the group is faced off with three chuunin's are they as weak as everyone thinks or does even the team have secrets up their sleeves?" Chapter I New Team, New Possibilities

" The Guardian" Chapter IV(4) - Pain Revealed, Hate discovered

Finally snapping at Naruto's and Sakura's treatment to him after a B-ranked mission gone wrong Naruto decides to have nothing to do with Team 7, asking the Hokage to leave the team he is denied but sent away with Akuma's ANBU team to train. Teaching him techniques in which to kill, tactics, but a certain squad leader has other things to teach young Naruto. How deep is the large secret that it seems only Akuma knows?

New Fic

"Frozen Heart" – Chapter I Beta Version (Missing-nin to Chuunin)

Naruto succeeded in the rescue mission bringing Sasuke back half dead, Sakura yells at Naruto and takes Sasuke. With worse punishment and treatment from the village Naruto breaks down and leaves, the only place he could think of leaving off to Snow country, being treated like a savior Naruto quickly grows attached and after a quick exam at the Academy he meets with the Princess he gets instated to Snow Chuunin.

OOC - This Vote will remain open for TWO weeks and i will start writing during Chrismas break probly. If it is possile just email me with the votes rather thna reveiw but i dont really care it would just make it easier for me if you mailed. I Am awaiting these results with great anticipation and im greatly sorry for how long i have been away.


End file.
